Lies it up!
by Rogan Lover
Summary: Cece and Rocky just went through break ups and promise each other to not go after boys again. What if they come closer with the exes from each other? Will Ty get proved wrong, with thinking that he will only be hurt with girls and a serious relationship? I adopted this story so please read Grace-1997's Lies it up before you read this chapter. :)
1. It's time to move on!

**Hey guys! So I am taking over lies it up along with my sister Amber AKA superstar369. I would like to thanks Grace-1997 for letting us adopt the story. I know it wouldn't be as good as a story written by her. We have a lot of ideas for this story. So hope you enjoy! Please check Grace 1997's stories out they are awesome. :)**

**P.S: You have to read Grace-1997 lies it up chapter first before you read mine. :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: i do not own Shake It up. sadly:(**

* * *

**Rocky's POV**

**At School**

I just signed up to a tutoring club to keep myself from thinking about Gunther.

We are meeting after school with the principle to discuss who is struggling and need help.

We also going to be assigned one pupil each to help everyday after school for one hour and improve their grade.

So I am going to be really busy everyday with the tutoring, homework, studying and shake it up but I think I am going to tell Ty that I don't want to be on the show for a few weeks because I don't want to see Gun-. You know what I am not going to even say his name. It's time for me to get over him!

* * *

**After School**

School flew by quickly, trying to avoid you know who.

Our group met in the library and waited for the principal.

We made small talk for about 10 minutes until the principal arrived.

"Afternoon pupils of our tutoring club. Thank you to all who can came to help those struggling in subjects." said the principal and explained that we needed to fill out a form which consisted of questions on which subject we excel in. I quickly ticked all the boxes and handed it in.

"Thank you Miss Blue." said the principle,"You may now and we will tell you who you have to tutor tomorrow."

"Okay. Thanks. Bye." I said and left.

As I was walking home, I heard footsteps behind me.

They were getting louder and louder.

Suddenly someone placed their arm on my shoulder.

I quickly stopped and turned around to find.. Oh No!

"Logan, what do you want?" I said to him still angry of what he did to my best friend.

"Look all I wanted to ask was if you could please tell Cece that I am sorry. She doesn't answer any of my messages. I just felt like it wasn't working out between us." He told me.

"I am sorry what happened between you and Cece but she is my best friend and you broke her heart. So therefore I do not like you anymore."

"What was I suppose to do. Continue dating her even though I had no feelings for her?"

"No but-umm." I said.

"Exactly. Can you please tell her that we can at least be friends."

"Fine. But remeber this is not my problem and I am not getting involved. Logan please stay away from me and Cece." I said and walked of.

I ran up the stairs and knocked on Cece's apartment door.

Cece opened it and I sat down on the couch.

"Hey Cece. Umm Logan wanted me to tell-" I was interrupted by Cece.

"You spoke to that pig!" She shouted.

"No he came up to me but as I was saying he wanted to tell you that he is extremely sorry and could you at least try to be friends."

"No! Rocky could you please never speak about him or to him ever again." She told me tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry Cece I told him to stay away from the both of us. Okay let's talk about something else know." I told her trying to change the topic.

"Okay. How was school today?" she asked me wiping the tears from her eyes.

"It was good trying to avoid you know who. I joined this new club." I told her.

"Really? What's it about?" She asked curiously.

"Tutoring people who struggle with subjects." I said.

"Okay cool. So who are you tutoring?" She questioned.

"I don't know. They will tell us tomorrow. How about you?"

"Awesome." She told me.

"Okay. that's good. I gotta go do my homework. Text you later."

I climb up the fire escape and into my window and start my homework.

* * *

A few hours later I went to bed.

I wonder who I will be tutoring.

* * *

The next morning I get up, get changed and get ready for school.

I walk to school and enter the principal office.

I know we are suppose to wait till after school but I am really excited to see who I am tutoring.

"Morning Sir." I said to him.

"Morning Miss Blue. What are you doing here this early morning." He asked me.

"I know we are suppose to wait till after school but can I please see who I am tutoring. I am really excited to help the person improve their grades."

"Let me see. It was a very hard decision who I was going to put with you since you were good at everything but I finally choose. This person is really lucky to have a tutor like you."

"Thanks Sir."

He handed me a folder with the persons information on it.

I look inside to find the person's name.

Oh No!

What am I going to do?

There must be some kind of mistake.

I can't be stuck with him!

It was clear in black hand writing.

His name...

**Logan Hunter**

* * *

**So hope you liked this chapter! Next chapter will be Gunther and Cece. Please read my other stories "Give me a chance" and " Complications". I would like to thank my sister for helping with this story and please read her " Will It Last".**

**Please Read and Review, fav and follow.**

**Hope you guys are looking forward to the next chapter. :)**

**Love**

**Rogan lover and Superstar369**


	2. The spotlight dance!

**Hey guys. This chapter is on Cece and Gunther. Enjoy!:)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shake It Up. Sadly :(**

* * *

**Cece's POV**

I walking to the Shake It Up Chicago studio alone sadly.

Rocky stopped dancing on the show for a few weeks because of Gunther.

She refused to see him anywhere but then again I would do the same if it was Logan.

I arrived at the studio in 15 minutes.

I am really excited today because Ty was announcing two people who were going to do a spotlight dance and I really hope I get it.

But to bad I have to have a partner in the dance.

I walked into my dressing room and got changed for the dance.

I quickly got changed into this royal purple dress and heels.

The music was started playing so I ran up on stage and began dancing.

**Yeah, come on and flip the coin **

**Here now it is your choice, that's right **

**Gotta roll the dice**

**H-H-H-high risk **

**You're getting high stakes **

**And now it's up to you**

**How much you wanna spend**

**Nothing sudden and nothing is for sure **

**But life is too short to play it safe, my friend**

**Don't hesitate, if you know it's right **

**I-it's worth the fight (Ooh oh ooh oh) **

**D-d-don't stop, kick it up a notch **

**And when the music drops **

**It's your time to shine**

**Roll the dice (Come on) **

**Take a chance with life **

**Just roll the dice This will be your time **

**So roll the dice **

**And nothing's gonna stop you now **

**No, no, woah-oh**

**Roll the dice (Come on) **

**Take a chance with life **

**Just roll the dice **

**This will be your time **

**So roll the dice **

**And nothing's gonna stop you now **

**No, no, woah-oh**

**Gamble, you're a gambler **

**And if you see that **

**You will have no fear **

**Go all in, get to know your cards **

**Play it strong and hard **

**Let them know were here**

**Don't hesitate, if you know it's right **

**I-it's worth the fight (Ooh oh ooh oh) **

**D-d-don't stop, kick it up a notch **

**And when the music drops **

**It's your time to shine**

**Yeah, come on and flip the coin **

**Here now it is your choice, that's right **

**Gotta roll the dice**

When the song was over I changed into my normal clothes and walked out my dressing room.

I was going to go over to Ty but I saw Tinka there so I left to the snacks table.

* * *

**Ty's POV**

I hope she doesn't ask me out.

I don't need another heart break.

I had one in 9th grade.

I thought she loved me and we will always be together but I was wrong.

I don't want to break up that.

Tinka's really nice, pretty, smart, funny-

**Stop it! You do not like Tinka that way.**

Yes, I do not like Tinka that way. All I do is date someone then dump then.

**Remember all women are the same.**

But Tinka's different.

**No she's not!**

Okay...

"So... Ty, dating anyone?" Tinka asks me.

"Nope. You?" I asked.

"No. I am still waiting for the perfect guy." She says.

"Okay." I told her taking a bite from my sandwich.

"Do you wanna maybe meet up later and grab a bite or something?" She asks.

Oh no!

This is what I was afraid of.

"I am busy later." I told her.

"How about tomorrow then?"

I don't like her that way can't she get the message?

"Sorry, Tinka I am doing something for Rocky." I say to her.

She looked a bit hurt.

"I gotta go." I say to her and walk to my dressing room.

That was tough!

I sit on the couch, in about five minutes I have to go back outside and announce the spotlight dance of the week winners.

The music starts playing getting softer and softer.

"Hey, guys it's time to announce the spotlight dance of the week." I said shuffling the bowl I was going to be picking to names from.

Everyone was whispering about who it was going to be.

"The names are Cece" I heard her squeal" and Gunther" that is going to be hard to deal with especially after the break up with Rocky.

**Cece's POV**

**" The names are Cece" I started to squeal when I heard my name**

**"and Gunther" I was shocked.**

**What!**

**This can't be happening.**

**Anyone but him!**

**I was mentally dying inside!**

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry if it was short. Next chapter is Rocky and Logan and maybe some Cece and Gunther. Please fav, follow, read and review.**

**Love**

**Rogan lover and Superstar369**


	3. First tutoring lesson

**Hey guys. This chapter will be about Rocky and Logan. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Rocky's POV**

**"I know we are suppose to wait till after school but can I please see who I am tutoring. I am really excited to help the person improve their grades."**

**"Let me see. It was a very hard decision who I was going to put with you since you were good at everything but I finally choose. This person is really lucky to have a tutor like you."**

**"Thanks Sir."**

**He handed me a folder with the persons information on it.**

**I look inside to find the person's name.**

**Oh No!**

**What am I going to do?**

**There must be some kind of mistake.**

**I can't be stuck with him!**

**It was clear in black hand writing.**

**His name...**

_**Logan Hunter**_

* * *

**Rocky's POV**

His name...

**Logan Hunter**

No! No!

This is impossible I can't be stuck with Logan.

It can't be last time I heard he was coming like fifth in the grade or something.

How is it possible that he needs tutoring?

"Sir, this must be a mistake. Logan's coming in the Top 5 in the grade. It's not possible he needs tutoring." I said to him hoping this was an accident.

"Miss Blue, that is true, he may be in the top 5 but he is having some problems with math. The reason why he is in that position is because he ace's the other subject." The principle said in a tone which sounded completely annoyed.

"But-" I said but wan interrupted.

"You volunteered Miss Blue. The only way you can get out is if either your or the tutor's parents write a letter with valid explanation why you can't help the person anymore." He said," Now if you excuse me I have some work today."

"Fine." I mumbled and walked on the door and to my locker.

I can't believe I am stuck with him.

Imagine when Cece finds out.

Just yesterday I promised her that I will never speak to him again.

What am I going to do?

I got my books from my locker and went to my class teacher for registration.

I was half an hour early.

I take out a scrape piece of paper.

I like to deal with problems by writing lists.

It helps me to think better.

I know weird right?

**If I don't lie:**

**1) If I tell Cece I will not being lying to her and won't have to live with the guilt.**

**If I lie:**

**1) If I don't I will be being a bad best friend for lying but she won't have to get hurt.**

**2) I will be breaking Cece promise with not talking to him anymore and if she doesn't know won't hurt. Right?**

**3) Cece might be jealous that I am spending time with Logan and not her.**

**4) Cece might want me to quit and the whole reason why I am doing this is to get my mind of Gunther. Not that I am thinking about him or anything.**

Well I think I should lie because Cece will end up hurt because she clearly wanted me not to speak to him ever again.

So I am not telling Cece that I am tutoring Logan or it will just lead to more drama.

I squash the paper and throw it in the bin.

The bell rang, my teacher did the registration and we were of to our usual classes.

My first class was English.

It flew by and so did the rest of the day.

* * *

**After school**

The tutoring member's met up after school so that our principal can give the remaining member's who they are tutoring.

"Good afternoon school, the member's who have not gotten who they are tutoring please come to me now." I saw most of the people getting up and going to the principal, "the rest of you can meet up with your partner and start tutoring them."

I started looking for Logan.

After 5 minutes I found him reading a book.

He looks so cute.

What did I just say?!

I'm just forgetting what I just said and erasing it from my mind.

"I thought you said I must stay away from you and know you coming to me." Logan said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"If I had a choice I would stay away from you but I am doing good to the school by helping in tutoring students." I said.

"Your my tutor?" He asked.

"Sadly, yes." I said and frowned," Let's just get this over with."

"Okay. Where do you want to study at school? My house? Your house?" He asked.

"Your house." I said.

"Okay." He said walking to his car, me following," Do you want a ride?"

"Yes, please." I said.

Logan opened the door for me and we rode in silence.

When we got there I got out the car.

His house was huge.

Logan grabbed his keys out of his pocket and opened the door.

He lead me to the dining room table.

"Is this okay?" he asked.

"Yes." I said and sat down and my bag on the floor.

"Okay. Where shall we start?" He asked.

"Wait a second." I said taking a piece of paper out of my bag and scribbling some maths sums down," I need to see which parts of maths you struggle with like geometry, algebra, equations."

I handed him the paper.

After 30 minutes he was done while I was marking it Logan spoke up," Does Cece know that your tutoring me?"

"No" I sighed.

"Are you going to tell her?" He asked.

"No. I promised her that I will stay away from you and know I am stuck in this." I said finishing up marking it.

"Okay. How did I do?" Logan questioned me.

"You did okay." I said," I see which sections you struggle in and tomorrow I will help on those sections."

"Okay." He said, "Are you going now?"

I looked at my watch.

Wow. An hour passed already.

I guess it went quickly because we had that club meeting for people who didn't know who they were tutoring.

"Yes. See you tomorrow." I said.

I walked home.

It was a quick 5 minute.

I didn't realise how close we lived to each other.

When I got there I did my homework, took a shower and went to bed.

Today was a tiring and tomorrow will be the same.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked the chapter. I think it was kinda boring. It was a filler on what Rocky is gonna do and how the tutoring works.**

**Anyway hope you still enjoyed it though.**

**Please fav, follow, read and review.**

**Love **

**Rogan lover and superstar369**


End file.
